Whole
by mamaXunicorn
Summary: Neal saves Emma with true love's kiss. Slightly future-ish and possible spoilers.


_**A/n: This was from a prompt on tumblr: **_Neal or Emma saves the other with True Loves Kiss.

* * *

"Where is she?!"

Neal pushed through the crowd of people of people, a look of determination and desperation sprawled across his features.

The whole town had been nearly torn to shreds in the aftermath of the biggest showdown anyone had ever seen. Between Regina and her mother, Rumplestiltskin and Hook and everyone who refused to sit back and do nothing, Storybrooke was almost nothing but dust.

Amongst the battle, Neal had been separated from Emma much to his own reluctance. Emma had insisted on staying with her parents and Henry and Neal had been dragged into a fight without her. Things were shaky enough between them already and the threat of them being pulled apart forever without clearing the air tugged at his heart.

It was the explosion in the center of town that caught his attention and brought him running, knowing Emma had been there to help Regina.

The despondent crowd unnerved him as he approached and he could hear the whispers of her name, the sadness in their eyes and his heart sunk with every step he took.

He finally pushed through the last row of people before he found himself standing just feet away from the most heart-crushing sight he would ever witness.

Snow White sat on the ground, her husband kneeling beside her with Regina standing near by, clutching onto a breaking Henry and in Snow's arms lay a motionless Emma.

He could feel the sting of tears at his eyes and the soft sobs emanating out of Snow as she held desperately onto her daughter completely shattered his heart.

He took a few steps forward, every step feeling like he was tied to a 100 pound weight. He was stopped by a hand on his shoulder and slowly he looked to his left where his father stood, staring at him sympathetically. "I am so sorry, son."

Neal's eyes flashed with anger and hatred and he pulled out of his father's grasp, glaring at the man who had caused all of this.

Without another word, Rumplestiltskin slunk back into the crowd, for once sorrow and regret in his eyes.

Neal ground his teeth together and fought back the tears that were threatening to fall as he approached Emma.

His body shook as he kneeled down beside her and Snow looked up at him, tears hopelessly running down her cheeks. "She's gone." She whimpered.

Neal gazed down at the blonde in her arms, completely still and covered with soot and dirt and dust, her face already pale with the lack of life. Finally he could not hold back any longer and a few tears rolled down his cheeks as he reached out to gently stroke her cheek.

Desperately he looked back over to Snow, a thought dawning on him. "True Loves Kiss." He whispered.

But the words only seemed to upset her mother more as she chocked out. "It didn't work."

Neal frowned as he looked down at Emma. He refused to give up. He would not let Emma die. He inched closer and silently held out his arms and with a soft sob, Snow reluctantly released Emma and Neal gently wrapped his arms around her, cradling her against his chest.

He brushed some of her hair out of her face, bit down on his lip softly for a quick moment and then leaned down, brushing his lips against her cold, still ones.

His eyes closed tightly as he held onto her, and he held his breath, pressing down harder against her lips and a few more tears trickled helplessly down his cheeks.

He pulled back after a few long seconds and observed her hopefully but she still remained lifeless in his arms. He sucked in a breath and cupped the back of her head, bringing his lips down to hers again, pouring every ounce of his soul into that one kiss. "Come on, Emma." He muttered against her lips. "Come back to me." He kissed her again and again and still there was no response out of her.

Neal closed his eyes and let out a shuddering breath, bringing Emma closer to him, resting her head in the crook of his neck and burying his face in her hair, realizing the dreadful truth...Snow was right, she was gone.

And then, just when they had all given up hope, Emma's body rose with a sharp gasp. Neal lifted his head, still having a tight grip on her and looked down at the woman in his arms.

The light and color had returned to her face, her lips were parted as she gasped for breath and her eyes were wide opened.

Behind them, Snow let out a squeal of delight and Neal briefly lifted his head to them, seeing Snow and Charming clutching onto each other, watching their daughter with fresh tears and relieved smiles.

Neal let a smile of his own cross his lips and he glanced back down at Emma, who was looking around, confused.

Then her eyes settled on Neal and their eyes locked as he grinned down at her, brushing his hand lightly across her cheek.

"Neal..." She whispered weakly.

"It's me, Em." He whispered back, his voice shaking with the amount of emotion he felt.

To his utter delight, a small smile pulled at her lips and she gently reached up to touch his face. "You saved me."

He let out a breathy laugh and closed his eyes as he brought his lips to hers again, his heart nearly leaping out of chest as he felt Emma's arms lightly surround his neck and her lips moving against his in equal reciprocation.

His fingers curled into her hair, keeping them close and the kiss lasted a few, wonderful seconds before Emma pulled away, breathless. Then she smiled up at him, her eyes shining and he smiled back.

"I love you." He said, cradling her face in his hands. For a second her eyes widened in surprise and she hesitated before answering with a shy confidence that only she could possess, "I love you too."

Neal grinned down at her and then brought her in for a hug. She clutched desperately at his shirt and buried her head into his shoulder. He closed his eyes lightly, burying his face into her hair and inhaling her scent, reveling in the life that she held.

She pulled away a minute later, sniffling softly and their eyes met and her eyes sparkles with unshed tears. He lifted his thumb to her cheek just in time to wipe away a tear that fell. She leaned into his touch and let out a breath before turning her head to observe her surroundings.

Her eyes settled on her parents and Snow didn't even bother to stop her tears or the grin that spread across her lips. Without a moment's hesitation, Emma moved out of Neal's arms and into her mother's. Snow let out a sob of relief as she wrapped her arms around her daughter, kissing her head. Emma rested in her mother's loving embrace for a few long moments and then leaned into her father as his arms surrounded both of them. She smiled at both of them after she pulled back and Charming tenderly cupped her cheek, smiling back at her.

She let out another breath as she pulled away, looking out into the crowd, her eyes landing on the one person she hadn't reunited with.

Henry stood in his mother's arms, tears still streaming down his cheeks, desperation written in his eyes but a grin on his lips. Without another moment's hesitation, he broke free of Regina's hold and bolted toward his birth mother, nearly tossing himself into her arms.

"Mom!" He cried, wrapping his arms around her neck tightly and Emma let out a slight groan and then a short laugh before wrapping her arms around her son, pulling him tight against her.

She ran her fingers through his hair, and tears ran down both their faces as mother and son rejoiced in being together again. After a minute she pulled out of his hold and lifted her hands to his face, wiping his tears away. Henry sniffled, smiling brightly at her and then turned to look at Neal who was watching them affectionately.

"You saved her." Henry beamed at his father. "You did it with true loves kiss!"

Neal laughed softly and reached in to pull Henry against him. "Yeah kid, I guess I did."

Henry leaned into his father;s embrace, grinning back at Emma and she smiled back at the pair of them. She leaned over to Henry, kissing his forehead tenderly and then moved to Neal, meeting his lips in another short but sweet kiss and then she wrapped her arms around both of them, feeling finally whole for once in her life.


End file.
